


I See

by Lyssita_Lennon



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssita_Lennon/pseuds/Lyssita_Lennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Julian should be more careful with what he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See

Ever since she was small, Erika dreamed of being something more than a mere seamstress. She wanted to travel the world, to sing for adoring crowds, to finally be free of the debt that held her to the village. But never had Erika dreamed of being a princess. 

Or impersonating one.

She and Princess Anneliese were identical in almost every physical aspect. They had met only a day prior, but Erika felt she and the princess shared a special bond; they held similar ideals and goals and dreams. Now as she stood in her room, dressed in her clothes, and wearing her crown, Erika couldn’t help but feel a bit grateful that she had grown up as a pauper. Being a princess, she learned, required a great deal of work. That and Julian was being fussy over little things. Not that she could blame him though. If either of them were caught, well, it wouldn’t be pretty.

The evening bell struck and Julian offered Erika his arm. It was time. They strode the hallways in silence.

“So, you think the princess has beautiful eyes?”

Julian stopped dead in his tracks.

“Or that she’s like a rose forever in bloom?”

His face reddened.

“You like her,” Erika said teasingly.

Julian looked as if he was about to die.

She gasped. “Oh my God. Julian! You love her! That’s so sw-”

“Keep your voice down!” He hissed.

“Does she know?”

“What?”

“Anneliese. Does she know that you love her?”

“My God, Erika! As if the staff needed any more reason to talk.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. She doesn’t know, all right? Can we just get this over with?”

Erika nodded and they continued walking.

“I think you should tell her.”

“No.”

“What? Why not?”

Julian sighed. “Because she’s a princess and I’m just her tutor. It doesn’t work that way.”

“It could.”

“Yeah, right.”

They were outside the throne room now.

“Are you ready, _princess_?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Julian paid one last glance at Erika and listened to the conversation going on beyond the doors. Just as the ambassador announced the wedding cancelled, he burst into the room.

“Your Highness, wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> My second re-write now. Original posted on October 20, 2010, on fanfiction.net. (Original I See now deleted and document placed in the folder of shame as of September 21, 2014.) Tell me your thoughts, as they are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
